


How 'Bout a Drink, Cutie?

by orphan_account



Series: Carmilla Sexy Time [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Break Up, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, Relationship Problems, danny is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting into an argument with her girlfriend, Laura finds herself in a bar with an extremely attractive bartender called Carmilla. She orders a drink, and one things leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How 'Bout a Drink, Cutie?

Laura couldn't tell where she was going. All she knew was that she was now in the town near Silas University. There was no real worry of getting lost, the town wasn't very big after all, but Laura almost wished she could. Despite it being about 10 at night, the town was busy as ever. And even louder than usual. Laura needed peace and quiet. It was one of the only things she couldn't get at Silas. She looked around, and saw a small building which appeared empty. She crossed the street to see it was a pub. The 'Creampuff Inn'. An odd name for a pub, especially one with such a heavy emphasis on the colour black. But it looked quiet, and that was enough for Laura. She opened the doors and shut them closed, and for a brief moment, there was peace. Laura's mind felt like it had been drowning for the past few minutes, and now it had finally caught some air.

"You from Silas?" a voice said. There went silence. Although, this voice was not a bad replacement. Laura noticed a girl about her age (maybe a year older) with black everything. Hair, clothes, everything except her skin, which was perfectly pale. She turned to look at Laura, and Laura got a sense of deja vu. "I've seen you around. Your names Laura, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah, who are you?" Laura asked, not entirely paying attention. Her leather trousers were hard not to gawk at.

"Carmilla. I.. tend to keep to myself. Not surprised you haven't noticed me." the girl replied. "Would you like a drink while you're here?"

"Yep, definitely need a drink." Laura replied. She wasn't much of a drinker, but maybe it would help. She took off her jacket and sat down by the bar. "Just get me a cider."

"Coming right up." Carmilla replied. She began to pour the drink. "So, what's the occasion? I mean, no offense, but you don't seem the drinker type."

"Well, relationship problems. Apparently alcohol helps with them." Laura admitted.

"Really? Cause I'm pretty sure it makes relationship problems." Carmilla replied. That sarcasm made Laura chuckle. The drink was poured. Laura took it and drank a sip. That one sip felt like acid. Laura coughed and Carmilla laughed.

"How does this stuff solve problems?" Laura said through the coughing.

"Well, it helps you ignore them, that's something." Carmilla said. Laura took out a 10 dollar note, but Carmilla waved her hand. "I'll pay for it, since I'll be drinking most of it. So, what do you mean 'relationship problems'?"

"I don't really know." Laura started. Carmilla took down half the pint as Laura talked. "I met this girl. Danny, she's called. And, everything is perfect between us but- I don't know, it just doesn't feel right."

"Have you considered that your relationship being perfect is the problem?" Carmilla suggested.

"How do you reach that conclusion?" Laura asked, feeling confused.

"Well, I've had a few girlfriends." Carmilla started. She put her drink down. Both Laura and Carmilla crossed their arms and leaned in. "And most of them were no way near perfect. I had one in particular, she'd throw a hissy fit over anything. She once argued with a neighbor over the best shade of green for grass. But then there was this girl. She was absolutely perfect. We were perfect for each other. But- it didn't last more than a week. We're still good friends, but we just don't feel that way. Those fights, arguments, disagreements, they are a part of a relationship. If you don't fight, that just means there's nothing to fight over."

"Did you mean all that, or did that cider just hit you really fast?" Laura said. Carmilla laughed a little.

"Look at it this way: love is like sex. If you don't put any effort into it, neither of you are going to enjoy it that much." Carmilla summarized.

"Well, I don't have much experience in either of those." Laura said. OK, the cider must have made her say that. She hoped for a second that Carmilla didn't catch what she was implying.

"Hang on, have you never had sex before?" Carmilla asked. Damn it, she caught it.

"Uh, well- I kind of- no, I haven't." Laura admitted.

"Not even, uh, taken things into your own hands?" Carmilla asked. She made Laura feel like a 12 year old.

"Now that, I uh- I have done a bit too much." Laura said. She couldn't believe she was saying this in front of someone she barely knew.

"No such thing as too much." Carmilla said. Both she and Laura were laughing at the awkwardness of this conversation. "Here, let me show you."

"Show me what?" Laura asked. Carmilla got up and went to lock the door. When she started to close the blinds, Laura realized what Carmilla was suggesting. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why not?" Carmilla replied. She acted like this was complete normal. Laura's mind was an absolute mine field. She had no idea what to do right now. "Don't you want to?"

"Well- sort of- maybe, I don't- um..." Laura stuttered. Her brain had stopped working. Everything had. Carmilla walked close and leaned into Laura's ear.

"Don't think, just feel. That primal lust, your veins are filling with it even now. Just listen to your instincts and tell me; do you want this?" Carmilla said seductively. Laura could feel everything Carmilla described. Her blood was boiling, her mind was at war, everything was chaotic, but there was one clear thought Laura could process. She needed to shag Carmilla.

"Yes. Good god, I want it." Laura shouted, perhaps a little too loud. Carmilla picked her up and put her on a nearby table. Their lips finally met, and Laura felt like she was in heaven. This couldn't be happening. This was some dream, it had to be. There was no way this hot bartender was going to take her virginity right here and now. And yet, here she was. Carmilla was removing Laura's clothes with haste. Laura was helping with even greater haste. The moment Laura was naked, Carmilla held her legs nice and wide. Laura took this pause to savor the moment. To remember the face of the girl who first made Laura cum.

"Hold on tight, Creampuff. And try not to scream too loudly." Carmilla warned. And with that, Carmilla went to work. Laura had seen this done in a few films and TV shows, but it felt like nothing she'd imagined. The feeling of a woman's tongue on her vagina, it was beyond explanation. Beyond reason. It was simply amazing. She held onto the table for dear life, and bit down on her lip to attempt desperately to not scream. But it was hopeless. The feeling of pure pleasure was unimaginable. Laura's screams were threatening to be even louder the more she tried to keep them down. She had pleasured herself enough to know when she was close.

"Carm- Carmilla, I'm close." Laura said quietly. Instead of slowing down, Carmilla went even faster. Did she want Laura to scream? Or was this a challenge? if it was, Laura failed in under a second. That sudden burst of speed and the impending orgasm was too much for Laura to handle silently. She screamed loudly enough for the entire town and the whole of Silas to hear. Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Carmilla had pushed Laura over the edge. Her orgasm was so immense, Laura couldn't handle it. Her voice went dead silent as a tsunami of pleasure coursed through her. When it was over, she relaxed and grinned. "That was- wow."

"Trust me, you've seen nothing yet. Get your clothes back on, I'm walking you back to Silas." Carmilla said.

 


End file.
